Incoming!
by That one Mudkip
Summary: With a much more witty narrator this time around, the six Angels from Reliving the Game are back! Pit finds an unconscious boy, who happens to be an Angel, and they decide to take him in. Unfortunately, when the boy awakes, he's a bit of an... Ah, unbeliever.
1. I dunno

**Why work on the two Smash Bros one-shots I've been procrastinating on for a month when I could start ANOTHER STORY!**

**Takes place after Crystal wakes up in On the Brink (DON'T READ IT, IT'S AWFUL). **

**Disclaimer- I don't own, except for my OCs.**

**Note- I'm trying out a new (sarcastic) writing style, so if the narration seems more witty (since apparently "wittier" isn't a word) than usual in my latest updates that's why.**

Prologue- I dunno

It was a normal day in Skyworld.

And from that sentence you know everything from this point is a train wreck.

Pit was helping Palutena with something, while the other Angels were all in one room. Angie was celebrating the Return of Chuggaaconroy, Josh and Crystal were playing Monopoly, and Dark Pit and Dark Crystal were playing Super Smash Brothers for the 3DS against each other ("1v1 5 Stock Battle Fox vs. Fox Final Destination No Items," Were Dark Pit's exact words).

Josh rolled the dice. "Ok, 10." He moved his little piece 10 spaces. Crystal-

OK, this is getting boring.

Angie, however, was throwing confetti everywhere, yelling "OUR GREAT LORD HAS RETURNED!", occasionally playing video clips from a CD that was labeled as "Chugga's best moments". And Dark Pit and Dark Crystal were still smashing away.

"Hm. The sun's already setting?" Crystal noted, looking up.

"Well, ya know! Time always flies fast when I'm around!" Angie giggled. She picked up a watch out of nowhere and threw it. It whizzed past Crystal's head and crashed into the wall. "See?"

"It doesn't fly fast enough! Stop annoying me!" Dark Crystal snarled, whipping her head around and glaring at Angie.

"Hah! KOed you!" Dark Pit grinned. Dark Crystal turned around again and saw that Dark Pit had won the round when she was distracted.

"NO!" She growled. "AAAAAAANGIE!" She turned to Dark Pit. "I demand a rematch!" He shrugged and smirked.

"Sucks to suck." He then muttered under his breath, "Pleb."

"Wait was that Sm4sh?" Angie asked, running over to the angry Dark Crystal. "Ooh, who were you playing as? _Dark Pit~_?" Dark Crystal slapped her in the face.

"It was a Fox vs. Fox battle! What do you think?" She spat. She did a good job of hiding her flustered red face.

"Dark Pit." Angie smiled. Dark Crystal looked ready to punch Angie out of Palutena's Tower, but Pit burst in, a limp body in his arms.

"Oh look! Pit brought us some dinner!" Dark Crystal chirped sarcastically. I think.

"D-Don't eat him!" Pit exclaimed, short on breath. "I found him outside." Glad to see him as specific as ever.

Crystal got to her feet and walked to the body Pit was holding. "Huh." It was a pale-skinned boy with messy blond hair and a pair of black glasses. He had a red baseball t-shirt on, and black shorts. Shoes are irreverent to this situation. Crystal looked under the boy. Crystal's eyes widened. "... He has wings. He's an Angel."

"Oh."

**Well, if you need me, I'll be burning at a stake because I created another OC.**

**-Mudkip**


	2. 20 different languages

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- 20 different languages

"Set him on the sofa," Crystal ordered. Pit brought the body and placed it on the soft sofa, just as Crystal said.

"So... What now?" He asked. Crystal shrugged.

"I dunno. Just wait for him to wake up, I guess," She assumed. Angie, meanwhile, was staring at the kid intently, poking him occasionally.

"You sure he's safe?" Angie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if he's a trap? Like, some evil angel sent by the resurrected-"

"Angie, this isn't a cliché Kid Icarus fanfic. Shut up."

"But then it'd have to be 25 years and it's only been-"

"Oh look! He's waking up!" Crystal interrupted. The six gathered around the sub-conscious boy.

"Ungh... Where am I?" The boy mumbled.

"Hello!" Angie chirped. The boy's bright blue eyes widened.

"Wait, who are you?!" He cried, bolting up. He squinted and stared at the six. "Hey... I know you three!" He pointed to Crystal, Josh, and Angie. "You're the three kids who went missing a while ago! Crystal, Josh, Angie, I think?" Josh and Crystal exchanged a worried look.

"Oh no, you must have been mistaken!" Angie corrected. "That's John, you know, as John's Long Silvers-" She pointed at Josh. "That's Donna-" She pointed to Crystal, who arched an eyebrow at her. Because I'm sure you'd have the same reaction if all of a sudden your name became Donna. "And my name's Emily! That's Tip over there-" She points to Pit. "And that's Donna's evil sister from Japan, Lucah." She pointed to Dark Crystal.

Somebody better get the John's Long Silvers joke.

"Salut, amigo. 你是一个笨蛋。" She greeted, proceeding to mix greetings and insults in 20 different languages other than Japanese. Yeah, that was CHINESE earlier, ya weeaboo.

"And finally, that's Lucah's boyfriend-" Dark Crystal socked Angie in the face. "Ow!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT KID! THOSE ARE CRYSTAL, JOSH, AND ANGIE!" She yelled. The boy just stared at her strangely. She cleared her throat and spread her jet black wings for the boy to see. "Welcome to the Kid Icarus world, buddy. As long as you're not an annoying waste of space like Angie, then you and I should be on good terms. Just kidding. I'll hate you either way unless you're the creator of ice cream."

"Um... No? My name's Tommy..." He said hesitantly. "And what did you say before?"

"I'll hate you either way unless you're the creator of ice cream?"

"Before that."

"If you're not an annoying twat we should be on good terms?"

"Before that."

"Welcome to the Kid Icarus world, buddy? Why do you think I spread my giant freaking wings out?"

"So... I'm in a video game world?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Dark Crystal replied, speaking in a similar as that guy from Blue's Clues or maybe Dora. Tommy glared at her.

"BS."

**Huehue**

**Happy Halloween guiz! For the ones who celebrate Halloween at least.**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Oh

**Lack of ideas are the result of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Oh

"Hm?" Dark Crystal asked.

"This is probably some prank." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Can I go home now?"

"Whatever you say." Dark Crystal lifted Tommy over her shoulder and threw him out the window. "HAVE FUN!" She called out, poking a bit of her body out of the window and waving. The faint sounds of a scream was his response as he tumbled down to the clouds. Strange sentence.

"What was that for?!" Pit exclaimed.

"He wanted to go home so I just gave him a little help," She replied. "It's not like he's gonna come-"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tommy yelled angrily, running back in. His face was red from exhaustion and anger. Dark Crystal huffed.

"Never mind."

"I could of died!" He cried.

"Technically you can't. Clouds aren't concrete. They're quite fluffy, actually. Sometimes transparent," Dark Crystal corrected. "So, since you've seen winged people and cloud worlds, NOW do you believe you're in the world of Kid Icarus?"

"Nope." The room was silent for a bit as Dark Crystal took a second to let it settle in.

"Someone else deal with him!" Dark Crystal exclaimed, exasperated. "I don't want to perform any satanic rituals and revive Hades, just so the kid will accept this!" She stormed off, probably to the kitchen to eat some ice cream, leaving the others with him.

"Aight, so how else do we deal with nonbelievers?" Angie asked, casually kicking aside a wooden baseball bat.

"Nonbelievers...?"

"Nothing!"

"So, why don't you believe you're in the world of Kid Icarus?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's impossible!" Tommy cried. "I just got this game yesterday, for my 13th birthday-"

"Wait, you're thirteen?"

"Um, yeah. How old are you guys?"

"17." Angie answered.

"18." Crystal said.

"19." Josh added as Dark Crystal walked in with a bowl of ice cream.

"Technically four and a half," She answered casually, then walked off. The room was silent again as they watched her wall the other way.

Crystal cleared her throat. "Well, one way or another, you're gonna have to believe it. It's not all that bad, ya know. Hades and Viridi are no longer a threat." Tommy stared at her, confused.

"Who?"

"... Oh, great."

**Mm, a 13-year-old kid who knows diddly-squat about this place. Lovely.**

**Still suffering from a lack of inspiration. I guess the better thing to do is not write at all.**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Expert

**Oh yes, Pony. Be very offended. Then go onto Tumblr and rant about how offended you are, no matter how childish or irreverent the topic is.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Expert

"So... You don't know anything about this world?" Crystal asked. Tommy shook his head. Crystal grinned. "Well..." She pulled down a giant board, covered in intriquite drawings and indepth explanations about the drawings (AKA everything). She pulled out a twenty-page (size 12 font filling both sides of the twenty pages) (give or take a couple pages) essay, and magically had small, rectangular glasses on the edge of her nose. "I happen to be an expert on this topic."

"What's with the glasses?" Tommy asked.

"Makes me look smart. And it also helps my vision a little, but that's irrelevant," Crystal answered. "Now, it's time to teach you about the world of Kid Icarus!" She pulled out a long pointer stick out of nowhere. She pointed it at the top right corner. "So our story begins with Pit, the flightless Angel-"

"How's that possible? Angels should be able to fly," Tommy commented. Pit, who was standing silently in a corner, due to the author's neglect to him, sighed. Crystal frowned.

"Hey, who's the teacher here?" She snapped. "Anyways, the one who aids him in flight and missions, Lady Palutena-" Crystal stopped herself and saw Tommy's confused face, then frowned again. "You know what? It'll probably take less time for you to read this." She dropped the essay she had written on Tommy's lap, which made him yelp in pain.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. "This does not feel like twenty pages! False advertising!"

Not twenty?

Whoops, forgot to carry the 0...

OK, actually 200 pages. The essay's got 200 pages.

"I suggest you read the part about weapons, which is at Chapter 3, pages 27 through 35," Crystal said. "'Cause Josh is gonna teach ya about fighting!" Josh let out a loud cough.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. It's not like Angie will be a better teacher," Crystal shrugged. "Or we could have Pit..."

Due to Author Neglect, Pit had disappeared.

"Josh it is," Crystal decided. "Have fun."

**I hate it when I've got the ending all planned out but I'm still having trouble creating the middle.**

**I imagine this story's gonna be 8-10 chapters. Just saying.**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Life-sucking stuff

**AAAAARGH I DIDN'T GET MY BRACES OFF TODAY**

**AND I BEAT LORITHIA ON MY SIXTH TRY**

**AND I STARTED CRYING OF BOTH HAPPINESS AND SADNESS**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Life-sucking stuff

_The beds are surprisingly comfy,_ Tommy thought to himself as he woke up the next morning. He glanced at that book Crystal had given him. _Whoops, forgot to read that... _He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_I just wanna go home... Or wake up from this weird dream. Whichever one works._

* * *

><p>*later that day*<p>

Tommy found Josh, who was casually sitting with his Beam Claws slid around his fingers.

"Um... Hi?" Tommy greeted uncertainly. Josh smiled and waved at him.

"Hello!" He replied. Tommy's eyes widened at the noticeably sharp claws Josh had equipped. Josh followed where Tommy was staring at, and then unequipped his claws and grinned. "Apparently I'm supposed to teach you about fighting? I don't feel it's necessary, but..." He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt, I guess. So first, you need a weapon! Know whic one you're choosing?"

"..." Tommy stayed silent.

"Don't know?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Well in that case, I'll give you these." A blackish-golden thing appeared and embedded itself in Tommy's arm. Josh pulled out a couple of notecards.

"Let's see..." Josh muttered. "That's the Midnight Palm... Geared towards defense... Powerful but slow... I didn't choose this, Lady Palutena did... Palms suck your life-"

"Wait, what?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Did you not read what Crystal wrote?" Josh asked.

"Erm... No..."

"Well, it just thrives on your life force. You live, that thing works," Josh summed up. "I think you'll figure-"

"WAIT!" Angie pushed Josh to the ground and plopped a giant object on Tommy.

"Agh!" He yelped as he was crushed by the weight. "What is this?!"

"Why use a wimpy Palm, when you could have the Doom Cannon by your side?" Angie proclaimed. "Only then will you be a real man! allcreditsforthisideagotox-ray99!"

"Says the one who's main weapon is a rose," Josh commented, still laying on the ground.

"And a baseball bat!" Angie exclaimed, defending herself.

"That has never been mentioned," He replied. "Sheesh, where is Crystal when you need her?" Meanwhile, Tommy huffed and pushed off the giant cannon off of him, took off the Midnight Palm, and walked off.

_They're all insane, I swear..._

**Kinda reminds me of Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club when she says "Damn rich kids...", lol.**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Happy

**Oh, look, a semi-serious chapter.**

**aND IT'S SNOWING**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Happy

The day had passed by, insanity continued, and Tommy still remained stuck in the middle of this. And he didn't like it.

"Crystal?" Tommy asked the Asian girl, who was silently reading a book. In fact, she was pretty quiet the whole day.

"Hmm?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Why do you like it here?" Crystal shut her book.

"Because I just do." She answered simply. "You don't, do you?" He shook his head.

"Pit can be annoying, Dark Pit is all emo-like, Angie is literally insane, Dark Crystal is like Dark Pit but with ice cream, and Josh is obsessed with you," Tommy sighed. "I don't like this place."

"Really?"

"Yes! He even has a picture of you in his wallet! Who even needs a wallet in this world?!" He exclaimed.

"That's not what I was referring to but OK," Crystal said.

"But... You... You're such a mixed bag. One minute, you're as insane as Angie, the next, you're warm and friendly, and then you become secluded to yourself. I can't really figure you out," Tommy added.

"I assume that's a bad thing," She replied. "That I actually have emotions. Fears. Regrets."

"No, but-" Tommy shook his head. "Why do you stay in this world? Didn't you have a family? Friends?" Crystal let out a laugh, except it wasn't a warm, giggly laugh, it was sharp and bitter, like Dark Crystal's laugh.

"I don't need **family**. I don't need **friends**," She spat coldly. "I left them for a reason, you know. My only connection with the 'real world'... Well, they just persuade me to stay here." Tommy's eyes widened and he backed away a little, afraid that she'd kill him in the next five seconds. Instead, she sighed and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Apologies. I guess that's what you mean about me being a mixed bag, huh?" She said. "If you really want an answer, then the simplest one is Dark Crystal. I can't leave her."

"The simplest answer?"

"Pretty much." Tommy didn't want to ask any other questions.

"But I actually had a family, and friends, and people who cared about me..." Tommy whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. "I-I... I just want to go home..." Crystal hugged him in comfort, and Tommy returned the hug.

It was like that until a loud popping sound was heard.

"AGH! WHAT IS WITH THESE FUCKING NUTS?!" Angie yelled, running past them with a pan on fire.

**I couldn't help but squeeze a JonTron reference into there.**

**Oh and also-**

**That One Mudkip= TOM**

**Tom is then turned into Tommy.**

**And that was the naming process of Tommy. There's another story behind it but I'm not gonna go in-depth about that now.**

**-Mudkip**


	7. I'm coming home

**I should really get back to writing Pit-ade...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- I'm coming home

"Tommy?" He looked up. It was the next morning, and he was sitting there, eating pancakes. Palutena, or Lady Palutena, as the others called her, walked in the room, smiling. She was like Crystal, minus the random mood swings.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"After you're finished with your breakfast, I'd like to show you something. You'll like it a lot," Palutena told him. He nodded, and continued eating.

_I wonder what it could be?_

* * *

><p>Tommy walked outside after finishing his pancakes, and saw Palutena, Pit, Crystal, and the others standing there, a bright light behind them.<p>

"Erm... What's that behind you?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow at it. Because I'm sure you'd act the same.

"It's your home, Tommy," Crystal answered. "Or at least, the portal home. Palutena made it."

"And somehow, I have to be here," Dark Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Regardless, I asked Palutena to create a portal for you to go home, since you're so unhappy here," Crystal explained. Tommy's bottom lip quivered as he threw himself against Crystal, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome!" Angie chirped, grinning. Tommy unwrapped his arms.

"I guess it's time for me to go, isn't it?" He asked, letting out a sniffle. "... I'm actually gonna miss you guys..."

"It'll be OK. You'll be where you belong," Josh assured. "We'll miss you as well, so don't worry!"

"Well.. Thank you. For everything," Tommy whispered. "Bye." He turned towards the portal, but then Palutena let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. The portal flickered and disappeared.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, bending down to her. "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine," She managed to get out. "It's just... Something strange hit me in the back. That's all."

"Aw, it didn't kill her? What a shame," A voice said, booming all across Skyworld. They turned and their eyes all widened in shock.

"How..." Crystal whispered.

And thus, That one Mudkip became the most hypocritical author ever~

**Don't rustle your Jimmies too much. There's still one more chapter before it segways into the next part.**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Skyfall

**Clearly some people neglected the end-note last chapter. *creates forcefield to block arrows of lied***

**I was sooo tempted to change this but I resisted my urges.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Skyfall

"You!" Crystal yelled. "How did you get back!"

"Who?" Tommy squeaked.

"Hades," Josh muttered.

"Hades!" Pit growled.

"HAAAADEEES!" Angie yelled.

"Hades?!" Palutena exclaimed.

"No, this is Patrick. Who else?" The Lord of the Underworld sighed. "I'm surprised none of you saw this coming."

"How were you revived? You couldn't have done it yourself!" Crystal demanded. Dark Crystal flipped through a dusty book.

"Let's see... Oh! Here it is!" Dark Crystal read the book out loud. "Collect some souls from the Underworld along with some memories, put them in a durable blender and set it to frappe, wait 20 minutes. Wow. He wasn't kidding the first time. What confuses me is how a body-less god could do all of this."

"Well what matters is that I'm here! Goodness, it's been so long," Hades grinned. "And now I can get some unfinished business out of the way!" Pit instinctively pulled out his bow and leapt in front of Palutena.

"Don't even think about touching Lady Palutena!" Pit threatened. Hades chuckled.

"Oh, it's not the Goddess I'm interested in," He assured. His face transformed from a nonchalant look to a furious snarl. "It's you four!" He pointed a sharp finger at Crystal, Josh, Angie, and Pit, who were all conveniently standing close together.

"Oi m8," Angie greeted.

"If it weren't for you four I would have won!" Hades snarled. "But instead, I got obliterated to pieces until I was nothing but a pathetic soul!" Crystal scowled.

"Great. Your motives. So that doesn't explain who revived you, and how," Crystal snapped. Hades paused for a second, a sly smirk growing on his face.

"You know, Cryssie..." Hades said, using his old nickname for her. "Curiousity _did _kill the cat. But I guess in this case, the angel." He shot at her, but instead of hitting her, it hit the ground, a dark hole appearing below Crystal, Josh, Angie, and Pit.

"What the-?!" Josh exclaimed, flapping his wings just in time.

"Have fun!" Hades teased. "And if you do happen to survive, say hi to my friend over there!" He snapped his fingers, and their wings disappeared.

And they fell.

"N-No!" Tommy yelled, the remaining three, Palutena, Dark Pit, and Dark Crystal running to the hole. Before any of them could jump down after them, the hole closed up.

"YOU!" Dark Crystal screamed, drawing her blade. "What did you do to them?!"

"Settle down, Twostal. I only trapped them in another world and destroyed their wings," Hades answered coolly.

"..."

-lel to be continued-

**7.8/10 too much water**

**Crap I need to stop doing this kind of stuff.**

**BTW, I'd suggest you have me under your follower list just so you know when the sequel's out.**

**Or you can just stalk my profile. Whichever one works.**

**Mudkip, out!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
